Pokémon- DVR #1
by H. Haku
Summary: HTML versions of a Pokémon OAV. Translated from Japanese- if you run into any weird sentences or wording, it's because translation is difficult at times. For any background on the story, go to www.kouseki.8m.com!


Pokémon- Ep. Series #1

Down Victory Road

Episode 1: THE REGIONAL CHAMPIONSHIPS

Narrator: "It was another beautiful day in the city of Pallet Town. Everything seemed normal, but there was something astir. It was the day before four people were going to embark on the adventure of their lives…"

"This is great, Celina. You'll finally be able to get your Pokémon license and set off to train Pokémon of your own!" May Oak said as she looked over at her. 

Celina smiled happily as she thought about what Gary's older sister had said. She was already 15 years old and she still hadn't received her Pokédex and first Pokémon to train. (**In Asian custom, a person is a year older than here in the U.S., meaning that she's actually 14 years old.**) The fact that many people start training at an older age consoled her. Professor Meraki, Celina's father, was always away from their small house in Pallet Town doing secret Pokémon projects in various areas of the world. Her older brother was an assistant for the great Professor Oak, and she was the only one that had dreams of becoming the world's best Pokémon trainer. Her mother was a Pokémon breeder with a small business in their town of Pallet. 

She had glossy, raven-black hair that extended down her back. Her hair was usually in a long ponytail with pieces of shorter hair flowing at the sides of her face and curling at her chin. Her dark purple eyes glowed with a strong sense of determination, and her pale complexion added to compliment her face. Many people made comments on the shape of her eyes because they weren't the thin, long shape most people had, and the dark shade of the purple was extremely rare. But like every other girl, she had a pretty face to go with a perfect form. She stood at a good 5 feet 8 inches tall, not anything unusual in her world. All girls her age were at that height or taller. (**Anime characters are so perfect. All the girls are really tall and skinny. Ash Ketchum's only 10 and he's 5'2".**)

Her everyday clothing was a black, tight fitting shirt that had a purple circle in the center. In the circle there was the League's Psychic Pokémon symbol. She always wore jean-shorts and black boots that came up to just below her knees. Celina wasn't as attractive as her friends were, but her knowledge of Pokémon definitely exceeded theirs. 

"Yeah, it's great that I can finally start my travels…" Celina said as she shifted to a more comfortable position on the couch.

"I'm glad, too. I mean, it's been years since we turned ten years old and neither of us have started our journey." Added her friend Alana Miyamoto, who was seated next to her.

The 3 girls were in the living room at the Oak residence, eagerly waiting for the Regional Pokémon League Championships to start. May Oak was 15, like Celina, but did not wish to train Pokémon like her 2 friends did. May had long, black hair that was always in a red hair-band and her skin and complexion were pale. She was 5 feet 8 inches tall, the exact height of Celina. Her eyes were brown, typical for her family, and like Celina and Alana she was fairly pretty. 

Alana was stretched out on the couch next to Celina with her long, brown hair flowing past her waist. She had spiky bangs and at the end of her hair was spiky also. She wore big, white earrings that looked like pearls and a drop of pearly-water. Her eyes were blue and exactly like Celina's in shape. Her height was 5 feet 10 inches, taller than her friends, but that was because she was older than them. Like her friends, she too had fair, pale skin. (**I noticed how **_all female Pokémon characters have the same, pale skin. There are no women with darker skin…**) The reason that she had stayed back from training Pokémon for 6 more years was because her parents were too protective and wished for her to grow a little older before leaving. She always wore black sneakers, a dark blue skirt, and a blue and white shirt. (**If you have seen the drawn picture from Nintendo, you would know that this character isn't entirely made up. The picture is an advertisement for the Gameboy game and has Ash with his Bulbasaur at the top, Gary with his Charmander at the right, and a brown-haired girl with a Squirtle at the bottom, all 3 people together forming a triangle. I modeled Alana after the girl in that very famous drawing.**)_**

Celina had stayed in Pallet Town even after she became 10 years of age for two reasons. One was her wish to stay with her friend, Alana, and the other was her family. Her older brother was always busy helping Professor Oak, and her mother with her business. Someone was needed to take care of everything else, and Celina was the only one left. Using the years that passed wisely, she studied the ways of Pokémon masters and learned everything about Pokémon, even memorizing all 150 that were recorded at that time. (The 150th was put into records recently, called "Mewtwo" by the people that claimed to have created it.)

The 3 girls watched the TV screen intently, waiting for the symbol of the Pokémon League to appear and the show to begin. The sound of someone running down the stairs could be heard as Gary raced down to the living room. 

"It's starting! There's no way I'm gonna miss this year's championships! " The boy said as he ran into the room. He seated himself in between Celina and Alana and stretched his arms out on the back of the couch. 

Gary raised one eyebrow and smiled attractively at them. Celina didn't bother to say anything, but Alana replied with a cheerful hello. All 3 girls knew that Gary had a thing for pretty girls, but he was only 10 and they were already in their teenage years. Celina realized that Gary looked pretty nice for a boy his age, but he was way too young and had annoying attitude. The Oaks were really wealthy, but that didn't mean that he could go around rubbing it into other people's faces. 

Everyone knew what the championships meant. When the best Pokémon trainer was announced at the end of the battles, children all around the world would receive their first Pokémon and start their own journeys to become Pokémon masters. Just then, someone knocked on the door. 

"Oh! Hello, Ashton Ketchum." May said as she giggled and opened the door. 

"Is your grandfather here yet?" The black-haired boy asked quickly. 

"Not yet." Celina answered as she walked to May. "He should be here soon."

"Do you want to stay and watch the Regional Championships with us?" May offered as she smiled sweetly. 

"Is Gary here?" Ash asked nervously.

"Yep." May replied.

"Then, I think I'll watch it at my house. Bye!" He ran to his house next door. 

The TV screen changed to a scene with a Pokéball opening up and the Pokémon League symbol appearing. It started with a battle between a Nidorino and a Gengar. The man on the intercom explained everything as the two Pokémon attacked each other. Their trainers were hidden in the darkness of the arena. 

Shortly after this scene, Professor Oak and his assistant (who happened to be Celina's older brother) came to the house. Celina was wondering why Ash seemed so intent on avoiding Gary. They hadn't even met before. Ash was being stupid when he judged people before even meeting them.

"_I guess he just didn't want to be embarrassed by Gary's rude comments.__ But I never liked Ash that much…" She thought to herself._

"Hey, Alana!" Professor Oak's Assistant said sitting next to her. He blushed and grinned. 

Alana smiled, too. Celina's older brother had always liked her, and she liked him. But neither ever talked much about it. 

"Today's the last day of the Regional Championships everyone. That means that I expect everyone to be up early tomorrow morning and at my Lab to receive their first Pokémon, understood?" Oak announced. 

Everyone understood and shook their heads in agreement. Who would be stupid enough to be late for the most exciting day of their lives? Besides, there was a rumor that there weren't enough Pokémon for Professor Oak to give out, and it was a first-come-first-serve situation. Soon the battles were over and the new Pokémon League Champion was announced. Celina did not seem to care for who won that day. She had her mind set on the next day, and what Pokémon she would choose.

Later on that night they were showing a replay of the last battle between Nidorino and Gengar in the Championships. Because she had already seen it earlier, Celina switched to the channel where Professor Oak was talking. He explained the about 3 Pokémon available for the people leaving on their travels the next day. They were Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. 

"Which one should I pick?" She asked herself aloud. 

She did not want to regret the Pokémon that she chose. But it was getting late, and she needed the rest. As she walked towards her bed, she knew that the next day would be full of excitement. 

# Episode 2: GOOD-BYE, MY HOME

The sharp sound of an alarm awakened Celina immediately the next morning. 

"Celina! Wake up! You don't want to be late for Professor Oak, do you?" Mrs. Meraki shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mom…" she said. 

She was already awake and in her clothes in less than 5 minutes. She went to her computer and checked her PC to find a healing Potion for Pokémon. 

She left her house and went next door to Gary's house.

"Hi, May." She said as she spotted her at the table.

"Hello! Gary is already waiting for Grandpa at his Lab." May informed her. 

Celina left the house and decided to go up to Route 1 to look for Professor Oak. She was stopped by the sound of him shouting to her.

"Hey! Wait! Don't go there!"

Obediently she turned around and faced him. Professor Oak explained the dangers of traveling through tall grass without a Pokémon for protection. Then she followed him to his lab. When she arrived, Alana greeted her.

"Finally! You made it! I was worried that you'd be late." Alana said, sighing in relief. 

The two girls entered the Lab and found Celina's older brother doing work for Professor Oak as usual. The bottom of his spiky hair was black that blended into red at the top of every spike. The red and black spikes of hair curved backwards and constantly reminded Celina of a Sandslash. Usually he wore thick glasses, but he sometimes wore them on the top of his head, showing his bright green eyes underneath. He was a good 6 feet tall.

"Hello, Ani!" {**Japanese for "older brother. They never call their elders by name.**} Celina said as she approached him. 

"Hey!" he said smiling. "You two are lucky. You're the first three people to arrive, meaning you get to choose from one of the 3 Pokémon available." 

He walked away while Professor Oak turned back to Celina and Alana.

"Here you are." Oak said as he led them to a round, glass case on top of a futuristic looking table. 

Gary was at the left end of the table, obviously angry with his grandfather for being late. 

"What took you, Gramps? I've been waiting a long time for you!" He said, crossing his arms rudely. 

"Be patient, Gary." He replied. 

Professor Oak pressed a button, opening the glass cover and motioned for Celina and Alana to pick a Pokéball. Alana grabbed one eagerly and opened it up to find a Squirtle. 

"Kawaii! {Japanese for "lovely") This is the Pokémon I've wanted! I'll take it." Alana exclaimed.

Happily, she took her Pokéball and attached it to her belt. It was Celina's turn. She seemed nervous, though. At night she decided that Squirtle was the best Pokémon for herself, but her best friend already chose it. Suddenly, her older brother came in. 

"Mom wants to talk to you. And she has a box." He told her. 

"She can wait…" Celina answered. 

"C'mon, Gramps. Give me a cool Pokémon. After all, I **_am your grandson." Gary demanded._**

He walked to a cabinet and pulled out another Pokéball. 

"Here." Oak said as he handed it to Gary. "With this Pokémon, you can choose what type you want it to be."

He opened it to find an Eevee, the evolution Pokémon. (**I'm sure all of you out there are thinking: "Why the heck does Gary Oak, Shigeru Okido, get an Eevee?" And the thing is, I was playing Pikachu Yellow in Japanese and I knew that it was based on the TV show. And Gary gets an Eevee from Professor Oak. So I thought this must be what he got in the cartoon series and put this piece of information in the story.**) Gary didn't seem that satisfied and was allowed to take the Charmander also. Then Celina decided to see her mother, knowing that Ash wouldn't be awake anytime soon. She arrived at her house and was given a small brown box. 

"It's a gift from your father." Her mother told her.

Eagerly, she opened the gift and threw the garbage to the side. Her brother and mother watched her make a mess out of the living room. Carefully wrapped in paper was a purple and pink Pokéball with the letter "M" over the button. 

"It's a Master Ball." Mrs. Meraki commented. "This kind of Pokéball has a 100% guarantee on catching the Pokémon that it is used on."

"There's a letter…" Her older brother noticed.

Celina grabbed the envelope and took out the paper to read its contents. It read:

_Dear Celina,_

_ _

_Since I know that today is the day you will receive your license to become a Pokémon trainer, I decided to send you your first Pokémon. Right now I'm working on a project in Cinnabar Island, and I can't be there to congratulate you on the day you leave for your journey. Take this Pokémon as an apology. I want you to take good care of it- don't let many other people to see it! This Pokémon is to remain a secret for security purposes. I'll see you soon. _

_ _

_Your Father,_

_Akira Meraki_

_ _

"There's another note." Mrs. Meraki added. "But open the Master Ball first."

Nervously, Celina released the Pokémon from inside. There was a blinding flash of red light and a white and pink creature appeared before them. It cocked its head to the side and studied them in curiosity. 

"It's one of the legendary Pokémon…" Celina said in awe.

Then she took the second note out of the box, never taking her eyes off of the strange, cat-like Pokémon. When she drew her eyes to the paper, she noticed it was typed, not handwritten like the other one. It said:

**This is Mew, the 151st Pokémon. This rare pocket monster is often searched for its strong psychic powers. Only one is known to still exist.**

** **

"Kinda short, don't you think?" Her brother said jokingly.

"Many people thought it only existed in stories." Celina noted wisely. 

"Meeew?" It asked as it cocked its head.

"I love it already!" Celina exclaimed while clapping her hands together. "Hello, little Pokémon…"

Mew came closer to her and spun around in satisfaction. It seemed to like her already. 

"I'm sure the both of you will make a great team!" Mrs. Meraki said as they watched it float around her. 

Celina and Professor Oak's Assistant walked back to Oak's Lab. Celina had left Mew with her mother to study. She found out that Alana had waited for her to return and that Ash had not even arrived. Celina was allowed to take the last Pokémon, a Bulbasaur. 

"I'm sorry, kids." Oak told them. "I had a package that was supposed to come in earlier but its not here yet. In it were the Pokédexs I was going to give you. Your Pokédex is also your license, but I'm sure people will understand if you send them to me about not having your trainer's license."

"Great…" Alana mumbled while rolling her eyes. "Oh well. Looks like I'll have to get a license from another professor."

"Actually, now that I think about it, I told the delivery service to put it at the Pokémon Mart in Viridian City." Professor Oak said as he rubbed his finger on his chin in a thoughtful position. "Do you think you two can get the package and bring it back here?"

They agreed and the two girls left the building together. Gary Oak said that he'd wait for Ash to arrive and see the look of disappointment in his face when he saw the empty desk, or his fan club, whatever came first. Alana and Celina left the Lab together, each holding their new Pokémon, and their new friends. 

"I wonder where Ash is. He missed his chance to get a Pokémon." Alana said as they walked along.

"He's 10. He can wait another year." Celina reminded her.

Suddenly, a red convertible full of pretty cheerleaders appeared followed by a mob of other people from Pallet Town. They were obviously Gary Oak's fans, because as they arrived at the door to Oak's Lab they greeted him with cheers. 

They headed toward the entrance of Route 1 and together they arrived at the Pokémon Mart in Viridian City. There the clerk gave them a package to give to Oak back in Pallet Town. Both of them received their licenses in the form of a Pokédex and Pokéballs. Then they went to bid farewell to their families.

"Oh, my dear daughter!" Mrs. Meraki said with tears forming in her eyes. "You've grown up so fast!" 

Her mother handed her a backpack with all that she needed for her journey. Celina walked to her room and pulled out 3 objects. They were a pair of black and blue gloves, the official Pokémon League headband, and a belt. The band of cloth was a deep, maroon color and had the green symbol of the League on the left of the center. It was used as a badge holder, made out of special cloth to pin the badges onto. Celina fit her gloves on and carefully wrapped the cloth headband around her forehead, tying the long ends of the extra cloth around her ponytail. The gloves were long, reaching up almost to her elbows. Then she attached the belt around her waist, but it was too wide and hung loosely and diagonally on her slim form. She placed the Pokéball and the Master Ball on the belt and looked up into her full-length mirror. Her knee-high boots matched her gloves and the cloth wrapped around forehead seemed to suit her perfectly. She was now ready for her journey. 

"Take care!" May told her as she handed her a Town Map. "This will help you. Keep in touch!"

Celina found Alana waiting patiently at Route 1. They chatted and said their good-byes also. 

"This is so…" Celina began.

"Kawaii!" Both of them cried simultaneously. 

"I know you'll make it to the Pokémon League! I hope to meet you there." Alana told her as she hopped onto the bike that her mom gave her and pedaled away.

Alana Miyamoto ended up being the first to leave Pallet Town. Celina turned around to look upon her home one last time. 

"_Good-bye, Pallet Town." She thought to herself._

Then she turned her back and started walking, for her adventure had just begun.

Episode 3: VIRIDIAN CITY AND THE NATURAL MAZE

Celina walked along until she came to a large pond and spotted a girl on a bike headed towards it. She decided to talk to her and see if she was going to fish for Pokémon. 

"Hi!" The girl said as Celina neared her.

"Hi. You going fishing?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm hoping to catch a water Pokémon. Maybe even a Gyrados!" 

Celina saw hearts form in her eyes. She observed the girl carefully. She had orange hair that was in a disorganized ponytail on the side of her head. She wore a short yellow tank top and jeans that were rolled up to a very short length. Reddish straps held up her shorts and wrapped around her shoulders and back. She had blue eyes that were in the thin, long shape that most people had. Celina referred to them as "bimbo eyes", because she seemed a little prejudiced to people with eyes like that. May Oak had those eyes, but that explained why she liked Ash. She smiled at the thought. 

"What's your name?" Celina asked. "Are you training Pokémon?"

"The name's Misty." She replied. "And why would I want to catch a water type Pokémon if I weren't a trainer?"

"I see your point…" Celina said as she edged away. She thought to herself, "_What's this girl's damage? … And her fashion sense isn't exactly the best either…"_

_ _

Just then, a strange feeling came over Celina. She stepped back as if she were in pain and stumbled backwards to hold onto a nearby tree for support. She saw images appear before her. A boy…Ash…crashing Misty's bike…a Pikachu injured…Celina had her eyes shut tight, twitching as she tried to keep the pictures in her mind. 

"What's wrong?" Misty asked in worry. 

_ _

"Nothing…I'm fine. I better get going then." She told her. 

Celina walked away until she arrived at the Pokémon Center of Viridian City.

* * * * * *

"_What was that about?." Celina thought to herself. __"Those weird pictures…what came over me?"_

Celina turned and glanced impatiently at Nurse Joy from her seat on the bench. Not even an hour passed since she left on her Pokémon journey. She had captured a Nidoran male and female, a Pidgey, a Rattata, and a Mankey already. Mew and her other Pokémon were tired out from battling and needed medical attention. That was why she was at the Pokémon Center. The bell sounded from the counter Nurse Joy was at.

"Celina Meraki, your Pokémon are now fighting fit." She bowed traditionally. "We hope to see you again!"

Celina said a polite "thank you" and bowed also. She grabbed her Pokéballs and attached them to her belt. She wandered around the Pokémon center with her dark purple eyes observing her surroundings. She came across a picture carved into stone that was placed onto the wall. 

The stone was actually 4 pieces of different kinds of stone put together in the shape of a square. On each piece of stone there was a legendary Pokémon carved into it. They were unlike any other Pokémon she or anyone else had ever seen. Nurse Joy explained that those Pokémon were too rare to be seen in a lifetime. Then she spotted some phones by the wall. 

She walked over and decided to make a call. First was Professor Oak's Lab. Oak was always so absent minded, and he seemed to like Asian noodles **_a lot! She explained everything that happened and he nodded, obviously very pleased with her progress. Then she called May and her mother to tell them how things were going._**

Before she could leave, a strange feeling came over her again. At first she thought there was nothing wrong because she was seeing images of the Pokémon Center she was in, but then she saw Ash and Misty. She saw Nurse Joy hovering over the Pikachu and Chansey surrounding her. Then there was smoke and 2 people appeared. The next image was of the destroyed Center. Celina opened her eyes and looked around, the pictures were gone, but her curiosity remained. She left the Pokémon Center and headed north. By then Celina realized that the images she saw were, in fact, **_premonitions- Glimpses into the future. _**

According to the town map May had given her, the Pokémon League was west of Viridian City. She would have to keep that in mind when in was time for her to face the Pokémon Masters there. While she was walking, she noticed a Pokémon Gym. A man told her that, for some reason, the gym was always locked. She shrugged and headed on. 

Suddenly, Officer Jenny stepped forward, stopping her in her tracks. 

"You have Pokéballs!" She shouted when she saw her belt. "Show me your license and I'll let you go farther. Pokémon thieves have been spotted around here."

Celina handed her the Pokédex.

"So…where are you from?" Jenny asked.

"Pallet Town." She answered.

Officer Jenny turned pressed a button on the Pokédex and held it up for her to see. 

"You didn't program your name and picture into it." Jenny told her, frowning. "I'll do it for you."

"My name is spelled C-E-L-I-N-A…" She began.

"Ok, Kell- i-na…"

"It's pronounced Sell-ee-na! " Celina snapped angrily. "::Sigh:: This is gonna take a while…stupid bimbo …"

Celina soon arrived at a building leading into the Viridian Forest. Her brother, Professor Oak's assistant, was waiting for her to come.

"I'm glad you made it. I'll be helping all the trainers from Pallet Town on their journeys, including you. I'm just here to warn you to be careful, the Viridian Forest is like a natural maze!" He told her.

A woman's voice blaring on the intercom interrupted him. 

"Be on the look out for suspicious-looking Pokémon trainers." Officer Jenny said. Her voice rang through the streets. 

"That was the 4th announcement the officers made!" A girl exclaimed to another. 

"Anyway, I've already caught lots of Pokémon already." Celina told him excitedly. "I only use Mew on the wild Pokémon, and my Bulbasaur is what I use the most in trainer battles."

She showed them to him, and used her Pokédex to show their attacks and levels. This was the current chart of levels for her Pokémon:

Mew- Level 14Pidgey- 12Bulbasaur- 12

Nidoran Male- 10Mankey-9Fearow-8

Female- 9Rattata-10

After he examined the six on her team, (all of them except for Nidoran Male and Fearow) Professor Oak's assistant noticed the pretty girls mentioned earlier seated nearby. He tried to think of a good excuse to get rid of his little sister so he could go over and flirt with them. 

"You really should get going now." He said as he shoved her out the door.

"Wha-"

"You shouldn't waste time. Hurry up and get on with your journey. By the way, Ash has already got a Pokémon from Oak and is on his journey already!"

He pushed her into the entrance to the Viridian Forest and shut the door behind her. 

"Jerk…" Celina muttered under her breath. "Stupid brother…"

She kept walking until she came across a boy by a sign.

"Watch out." He warned. "I came here with my friends to catch Pokémon, and most likely you're gonna lose in a battle against one of them."

"Little snot-nosed brat…" Celina kept mumbling to herself. The kids she met were all like that.

She battled trainer after trainer, winning every battle she came across. The levels of her Pokémon soared, as did her knowledge of them. She caught a Caterpie and Weedle and they soon evolved into their most advanced stages. With Butterfree and Beedrill as new editions to her team, she continued onward, finding objects like Pokéballs and Potions. It was her 8th battle and she had won them all easily. Suddenly, a glint of light from the bushes attracted Celina's attention. 

Instinctively, she jumped to the far end of the path in a somersault maneuver as a short little samurai came jumping out of the shrubs screaming. He was brandishing a sword and proceeded to chase her around the forest. She refused to get caught by the raving maniac samurai- he pursued her with his sword right at the back of her head. This comical scene went on until she decided to turn around and face him. Panting, she asked him what he wanted. 

Pointing the tip of his sword barely an inch from her nose, he replied, "I am Ososhru the Samurai. (**Hee hee hee… yet another note from the author. Many people seem to have missed the mentioning of the Samurai's name in the episode "Challenge of the Samurai". It is, in fact, Ososhru.**) You did well not to scream, oh brave maiden."

"I didn't have to, you did a good job of screaming yourself." Celina muttered standing up.

He put his sword away and raised his face so that his eyes weren't hidden in the darkness of his helmet. " And I don't care who you are!" Celina yelled, kicking him in the side and causing him to fall. "And are you going around pointing that sword at people to make them scream?!" 

"Do you happen to be another trainer from Pallet Town?" He inquired while groaning and standing up.

"Grrr…..Yes, why?" She said as fire burned in her eyes.

"Ah! Finally, I will have the chance to prove to you that I can defeat a trainer from Pallet Town!" He smiled and stepped back. "I have just lost in 2 spectacular matches. Both the victorious trainers were from Pallet Town. {Now the scenes flash by showing a Charmander burning a Pinsir and a Squirtle fighting a Metapod.} Even though I lost, they have encouraged me to train harder and defeat the next trainer from their hometown!"

"A match? Alright!" Celina raised her gloved fist in front of her. "I accept your challenge!"

The next scene showed the two Pokémon trainers in a clearing in the forest. They stood about 20 feet apart from each other, both of them braced and ready to fight. 

"Pinsir, go!" Ososhru said. 

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Celina shouted a split second later, throwing her Pokéball onto the arena. Her usual Pokéball throw was quick and humble, not a means of showing off like other vain trainers. She would step forward with the ball in her right hand over her head and throw it in a side ways motion. 

Before the Samurai could say anything, Celina commanded Bulbasaur to use Vine whip. The Pinsir was soon wrapped in the vines, raised into the air, and thrown down hard onto the ground. The frustrated Samurai recalled the knocked out Pinsir and chose his next Pokémon, a Metapod. 

_"I've got to attack before it uses its Harden defensive move." Celina thought to herself the second she heard Ososhru say its name. Her quick reflexes served as a very useful skill in battle. The second she heard the opposing trainer's Pokémon called out, she would get to thinking which one of hers would be best to use. _

"Bulbasaur, use your Leech Seed attack!" Celina commanded.

"Bulbaaa!" It shouted as it reared downwards and shot a single seed onto Metapod. 

"No…" The samurai said softly. "Metapod, Harden!"

The vines that were sapping away Metapod's HP stopped it from attacking at all.Soon it lay unconscious on the ground.

"Ha!" Celina cried as she recalled Bulbasaur. "You lost again, Samurai."

She leered and smiled cruelly. (**As you can see, this girl isn't exactly the nicest in the world. In fact, as the story goes on, you'll see just how unkind this girl can be.**) 

"Yet again…" Ososhru said sadly while placing his Pokéball back to where his knocked out Pinsir was on his suit."Your skill as a trainer is even better than the great Gary Oak {Celina rolled her eyes} and the beautiful maiden that passed by earlier. You are truly a strong one."

"You **_do have another chance, you know." Celina said while picking her backpack off the ground. "There is one more trainer, a boy, that will come by soon." (**Obviously, she didn't realize just how long it would take for Ash to meet the Samurai.**) _**

The feeling came to her again. This time, she saw very far into the future. She saw images of the Samurai…

_"In the Regional Championships?!" She thought as she opened her eyes. _

Ososhru took her down to the end of the forest on a winding path through the trees.

"There's Pewter City!" Celina shouted in happiness, forgetting all about the strange little prediction. 

She waved good-bye to the Samurai as she ran down the road, heading toward the gray city of stone.

# Episode 4- A FRIENDSHIP OF STONE

Celina bowed to a woman in the Pewter City Pokémon Center. 

"Thanks….umm….Nurse Joy…" She said strangely. 

The pink-haired woman smiled and handed her the tray full of her Pokéballs. 

"I know, I know. I look like all the other Nurse Joys, don't I?" She said giggling. "I'm the older sister of the one in Viridian City, the older Joy."

Celina stored this information away carefully in her memory, for use later on in other cities. A sign on the wall attracted her attention. It had the Pokémon League's symbols for every type of Pokémon and a little bit of info on the Championships. The only way she could get into those was to win battles against the 8 gym leaders and receive badges as proof of her victory.

_"This is only the second day of my journey." Celina thought to herself. __"I just started training yesterday! Will I have what it takes to beat the gym leader here? Maybe… if I had more experience…" _

_ _

She wisely shook the thought out of her head. If she kept thinking about losing, she knew she would never win. Celina left the Center and kept walking until a tall, gray building loomed into view.

"Wanna buy some Pewter City souvenirs?" A man's voice sounded from behind her. 

"No… go bother someone else that's stupid enough to buy rocks!" Celina snapped at him. 

"Well, I usually sell these on the outskirts of town, but when I saw you come in I knew you'd probably want something to remember your first gym match." He chuckled. "My names Flint."

"I don't care who you are, old man." She stared at him coldly. He seemed surprised by the girl's obvious cruel personality. "And I'm suspecting you knew that this is my first gym match because others have passed by."

"That and you don't have any badges on your official Pokémon League badge cloth." Flint laughed when he looked at the maroon-burgundy cloth and the green symbol around her forehead. 

She entered the gym, and nearly ran into a statue because of the darkness. 

"Hi!" A familiar voice said from the shadows, nearly causing her to scream. Professor Oak's assistant came into the light of the open door. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, it's just you." Celina mumbled while walking to the statue. She noticed some words carved into the side. It showed the people that had come in earlier and defeated the gym leader. There was only one name- Alana. "Ani, {older brother}Gary hasn't arrived yet?"

She turned to see the door was now shut and her brother was gone. 

_"I wish he wouldn't do that!" She thought. _

"Who's there?" A young man's voice called out as a light switched on near the other side of the building.

Celina whirled around again to face him.

"I'm Celina Meraki from Pallet Town, and I challenge you to an official match for the Boulder Badge!" She said with strong intimidation in her voice. 

"And I am Brock, the gym leader here in Pewter City." He replied. "I accept your challenge."

Brock was a handsome guy around her age, with spiky brown hair, a seemingly dark complexion (not normal in their world), and very, very high cheekbones. His bone structure seemed to hide his eyes from view. (**So many comments are made on this guy's eyes. What is with the retards that say he had his eyes shut or squinting?! I am very sorry if I "accidentally" offended some of you, but this is why: Brock represents the unfortunate Asians that are born with almost unnatural high cheekbones. Any smart person would see that his eyes are normal, and he's not squinting! He is an Asian through and through, even though he has dark skin.**)

"Two Pokémon each, understood?" He continued. 

Celina nodded her head in comprehension. She noticed that he seemed a little uneasy, though. Judging by his nervousness, he seemed to have a soft spot for pretty girls. 

"Geodude, Go!" He yelled as he threw his Pokéball.

Celina picked her Pokéball and threw it into the air, using her usual quick motion. "I choose you, Bulbasaur! Use your Vine Whip now!"

Bulbasaur just learned Vine Whip the moment it reached level 13. Now it was level 15, and was able to score a one round knock out.

"Ha!" Celina said as the unconscious Geodude was recalled.

"You may have been able to defeat Geodude, but don't think the match is over yet." Brock said with even more intimidation in his voice. "Onix, Go!" 

Celina's mind began working the instant he said "Onix". 

_"Psychic should be good to use!" She thought. __"But no one is to know that I have Mew…"_

_ _

"Go get'm, Butterfree!" She shouted as she threw her next Pokéball. 

"Onix, tackle!"

"Butterfree, use your Confusion attack!"

"Freeeee!" It shouted. 

Waves of psychic energy burst from Butterfree, hitting the opposing Pokémon to the other side of the arena. The battle was over.

"You…won…" Brock said slowly as he attached the ball containing Onix back onto his belt.

"Did you underestimate my skill as a trainer?" Celina asked as she recalled her Butterfree also.

Brock handed her a Boulder Badge and a TM 34.

"The Technical Machine will teach Bide to whatever Pokémon is compatible with it." He told her as she took the items into her hands.

She carefully placed the badge by the League symbol on the cloth around her head. 

"Thanks for the match, Brock." She said as she turned to leave the gym.

"Are you going to be leaving Pewter City tonight?" He asked her.

"No…I was gonna sleep at the Pokémon Center." She replied.

"Maybe you'd like to stay at my house." Brock smiled. "I'd like it if you'd have dinner with me."

"Can you cook?"

"Yeah, pretty well in fact." 

"Then I'm there." Celina told him as she left the building. 

At around 7 PM that night she arrived at Brock's house with all her possessions with her. He greeted her kindly and let her in. He introduced her to his ten brothers and sisters. Over the dinner that he made, he explained to Celina the story of how his father left to train Pokémon and his mother's tragic death. Now his dream of becoming the world's best Pokémon breeder was in ruins. 

"I prefer not to talk about it, though." Brock told her sadly.

"……" Celina was eager to change the subject, not wanting to see him cry. "I heard there is a Museum here. Do you think we can go?"

Brock smiled gratefully and they left the house together. They arrived at the Museum of Science and paid the entrance fee. They walked around the large building, stopping to talk about all the fossils surrounding them. According to some scientists, they had been able to clone new Pokémon from the fossils. A man nearby told them it was just a bundle of "Jurassic mumbo-jumbo". 

While leaving, Celina spotted a bush blocking the way to a rumored secret lab. It would take a strong Pokémon attack to cut through that thing. Soon they were back at Brock's house and all the children were already in their beds. (It's really just a bunch of blankets with pillows spread out on the ground.) Brock kindly let her use the study as her bedroom where she rolled out her sleeping bag on the ground. Soon the house was silent as all the people in it fell asleep.

* * * * * *

Celina was awakened the next morning by the sound of the paper screen door sliding open when Brock appeared with a tray of food.

"Good morning." Brock said cheerfully as he placed the tray on the table nearby.

"Hi." 

He left as quickly as he came in, sliding the door shut behind him. Celina walked to the table and sat down to eat. After finishing her rice and Japanese herbal tea, she set the chopsticks down and wandered around the room to observe her surroundings. The room was filled with books, most on Pokémon breeding and rock types. She noticed that, like her house, the walls and doors were made of a fiber paper with weak wooden frames- the typical oriental house. She noticed a sudden movement by her belt and looked down at her Pokéballs. Mew popped out of the Master Ball and did a little acrobatic performance before perching on her head.

"Myuu, myuu mee! {Satsuki!}" It cried as it landed on top of her. 

Celina really didn't mind being called by her Japanese name, knowing that most Pokémon called their trainers like that. (**Did you know that Pikachu's way of saying "Ash" is "Pikapi", which is "Satoshi", Ash's Japanese name? I think it's quite interesting. Pikachu calls Pokémon by their Japanese names like: Bulbasaur- Fushigidane- is Pikadapika. This is because they never dubbed out Pikachu's original voice.**)

"Hi, Mew." Celina said, a smile lightening up her face. "Ya hungry?" It nodded its head in certainty. "I'll go get you something. You, don't let anyone see you."

She left the room and shut the paper door tight so that none of the little boys and girls could get in. From there she walked to the kitchen where Brock was serving breakfast to his brothers and sisters. Celina never could understand how he could put up with young children- she disdained such a patience-testing job. Ash was only ten years old and she was annoyed even by him.

"Brock, do you have food for specific types of Pokémon?" Celina asked as he was putting away his apron.

"Yeah, follow me." Brock said as he led her to the attic. "What type do you want?"

"I have a strong psychic type, do you have anything for that?"

"I have just the thing!" He said smiling. He handed her a jar labeled "Psychic Pokémon" and took her back down from the darkness of the attic. "That should be it." 

For a second he hesitated, looking into her eyes. 

"What is it?" Celina cried as she grew impatient.

"It's just that…" He kept on staring into her eyes. "Your dark purple eyes…they mean that you have psychic powers."

"PSI powers?" She repeated slowly. 

"I read somewhere that people that can control psychic attacks with psychic Pokémon must have telekinetic and telepathic powers. And very, very dark purple eyes are a sign of such great powers." While he explained this to her she followed him to her room. 

"Oh…" She said. "Well, I'm not so sure that I have a psychic sense."

"How do you control a psychic Pokémon then?" He asked. "Or do you eat that food for yourself…?"

"Oh, shut up!" She said smiling jokingly. 

They both laughed as he went back to the kitchen and she went to the room. 

"Mew, I got your food!" She yelled as she took a bowl decorated with Pokémon from her backpack. 

While she poured some into the bowl, Mew came out from its hiding place in her sleeping bag and started to eat. Celina sat back and leaned on the paper door to think.

_"**Do I have psychic powers? What if those… images, really ****are premonitions?"** She thought. __"And my eyes- they're dark purple…"_

Brock opened the door, causing her to fall over on to her side and Mew to jump into her backpack. 

"Hey, I need to get tha-"

"**_YOU STUPID FOOL!" Celina screamed, towering over him. Fire blazed in her eyes and all around her as a sweat drop formed on the back of Brock's head. "_****_DIDN'T YOU SEE ME SITTING THERE?!"_**

**_ _**

"Heh heh heh…" Brock cleared his throat. "Sorry. I just came here for the tray."

He took the tray and left the room quickly. Celina sat back down and sighed heavily while Mew came out her backpack. Suddenly, the same strange feeling came over her again. This time she concentrated carefully to the images that soon engulfed her. She saw pictures of Brock's gym and Ash challenging him. He lost and his Pikachu gets badly hurt. Then, he nearly lost to Brock again. The last scene showed Brock handing Ash the Boulder Badge and following him on his journeys with Misty running behind. Celina opened her eyes.

_"So Brock ends up following them too?" She thought. __"But what about his brothers and sisters?"_

_ _

There were too many holes in the premonition. 

* * * * * *

That night, Celina looked at her sleeping bag and decided on what to do. Throughout the whole day, she felt strong pangs of depression, knowing that the dreadful time had come. She couldn't live in Brock's house forever. Celina knew it, and her goal of becoming a Pokémon master would fall apart if she did. She looked at her watch. It wasn't even night anymore- 4 o'clock A.M. She packed her backpack and snapped on her belt.

_"I have to go on now." She reminded herself. _

Celina opened the paper door quietly and slipped out of the room. She went to Brock's room and woke him up. 

"What is it?" He asked blinking. "What time is it?"

"Brock, I have to leave." Celina said looking into his eyes. He seemed shocked, but then relaxed. "I have to fulfill my dream of becoming a Pokémon master."

He smiled and nodded his head. A moment later, the two were walking down the road leading to Route 3. Brock stopped at the sign nearby. 

"Good-bye, Celina Meraki." Brock said kindly. "I know that you'll make an excellent Pokémon trainer."

"_Sayonara, Takeshi." She said hugging him. She looked at his eyes through his high cheekbones one last time and smiled. _

Waving good-bye, Celina started walking down the road. Brock watched as the light of the rising sun made her side glow gold and yellow. She walked along happily, eager to find out what new challenges, enemies, and friends, were waiting for her just across the horizon. 

# Episode 5: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!

Narrator: "Last time, Celina defeated Brock and, not only received her first badge and TM, but made a new friend. But now, she approaches a new adventure…"

Celina walked along the road, her face buried in a book. It was titled, "Psychic Pocket Monsters". She was curious as to why she could command Mew in battles without using telepathic powers, and she had brought along quite a number of Pokémon books supplied by her father. She read: 

**In order to use a psychic attack with a psychic Pokémon, telepathy and telekinesis is required. However, if a trainer uses a psychic attack with a non-psychic Pokémon or a different type of attack with a psychic Pokémon, no such power is necessary.One characteristic of a person with strong psychic powers are dark, purple eyes- the reason the Pokémon League's symbol is a purple eye. Most people do not have this color in their eyes, but still have psychic powers. It's very rare when someone with any other tint of purple in their irises has natural telekinesis or telepathic senses. A good example of a strong psychic Pokémon trainer is Sabrina, the gym leader of Saffron City. **

Celina glanced over at the picture underneath. It had a beautiful woman's face on it, and it had a close-up of her eyes. They were **_exactly like Celina's in color and shape- the very dark purple (almost blue) color that was extremely rare. But there was only one thing different. Sabrina had unusual, cat-like slits in her eyes, while Celina had normal round pupils. Mew was floating over Celina's shoulder and looked down at the picture also. _**

"So that's Sabrina. I'll learn how to use my psychic powers from her!" Celina said. "That is, as soon as I get to Saffron City…"

She started to read again:

**Another sign of psychic powers are flashes of premonitions. Most psychics can predict the future and see images come up in their minds spontaneously. A truly strong person can _cause those images to appear and predict the future accurately. _**

"Whoa…isn't that what I get sometimes?" Celina asked Mew. "Brock was right, I **_do have psychic powers." _**

She shut the book and started walking again. She was startled by the sound of a female voice talking to her.

"Watch out! There is trouble ahead." It told her.

"Wha- who's there?" She shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Show yourself!"

"There are people ahead! Look out!" Celina looked around, but all that was there were trees and Mew who was staring at her intently. "Look carefully."

Celina looked deep into her Pokémon's eyes. 

"Mew…" Celina said slowly, as if in some sort of a trance. "You're talking to me…"

"We're telepathically linked, you and I." Mew told her. "I am talking to you through those special powers, Satsuki."

Celina realized it- there was another way to understand her Pokémon besides the loyal bond that they shared. She could receive messages through their minds. (**There has been a lot of controversy on Mew's gender. From whatever information I have obtained from the Japanese version of "Mewtwo no Gyakushu", I have come to the conclusion that "it" is a "she".**) 

"So what's this about lookin' out?"She asked Mew. 

"If everyone knows my whereabouts…" Mew shook in fear. "They will take me away again. To study me. Just like before." 

Celina nodded and recalled her into the Master Ball. After turning around a corner in the pathway, the large opening of a cave appeared before her. Ignoring the feeling that something bad might be inside, she marched confidently into the darkness. Actually, it was not quite as dark as she suspected it to be, but it was dark enough for her to run into a sign in front of her. She studied it carefully through the blackness of the cave, and she was able to make out the words: Mount Moon. 

"So this is Mt. Moon…" She said aloud. 

"Oh, hello!" A girl said standing next to the sign. "You have Pokémon! Let's battle!"

* * * * * *

A good half-hour passed since Celina entered into Mt. Moon. Using her high leveled Pokémon, she captured Zubat, Paras, Clefairy, and Geodude. She defeated trainer after trainer and found vast amounts of items, including a Moon Stone. But even knowing that she won **_every battle that she came across could not prevent frustration. _**

"This cave is so **_big!" She yelled into the tunnels in front of her. _**

She found yet another ladder leading downstairs and decided to climb down. Celina landed on the ground and was shocked to see a Rocket standing there, braced and ready for battle. 

"What are ya doin' here, kid?" He asked her roughly. 

"No, what are **_you doing here?" Celina asked. "You're from Team Rocket, an evil organization that uses Pokémon to take over major companies and steal their money. I heard about you guys. Now let's fight!"_**

"I choose my Koffing!" 

"Go, Beedrill!" She commanded. 

After one Twineedle attack, the match was over and Celina stood victorious. 

"You may have defeated me, but you can't defeat Team Rocket as a whole!" The Rocket warned her. "We're stronger than you think, and I'm not the only TR member here." 

"What are you trying to do here, anyway?" She asked him menacingly. 

"We heard there were some rare Pokémon fossils and Moon Stones here and we came to investigate. Of course, we can't mine them out if it's dark so we're setting lights up all over the place." 

"There are Pokémon here that are not used to light. Why would you want to confuse them?" 

"I think I've said enough for now." He snapped as he ran away. 

Celina stood and thought for a moment and then opened her backpack to take out a cellular phone. She dialed Pewter City's Officer Jenny and asked for Professor Oak's assistant. In a short while, her brother was on the line.

"What's up?" he asked her. 

"Team Rocket's here in Mt. Moon. Their plan is to set up lights all over the place!" Celina said.

"I know just who to call." Her older brother reassured. "His name is Seymor. I'll tell him to look into it right away."

"This better not be another one of your nerdy friends." She mumbled. 

"Actually…" He laughed. "He is one of them, why? I trust this guy to do a-"

Celina didn't want to hear anymore. She snapped the cover back over the receiver and placed the phone back in her bag. She sat down and concentrated. Celina didn't want to hang around too long- it would slow her down considerably on her journeys. A picture flashed in her mind. A movie actually. It was Ash, Misty, Brock, and that weird Pikachu saving a brown haired nerd from some confused Zubat. Then she saw 3 forms getting away with a giant Moon Stone, and getting captured in the end. 

_"So Ash Ketchum is gonna save the day…" She thought. __"Well, I can't deprive him from that privilege! I'll just continue along while he wastes his time." _

She was too lazy to beat Team Rocket, anyway. Celina stood up and climbed back up the ladder. After having zigzagged up and down the ladders for a while, she finally found herself in front of yet another Team Rocket member (She defeated 3 more Rockets after the first one) that wanted to battle. After a very short fight, Celina came out victorious. As a prize, she was allowed to choose one of 2 fossils: The Helix fossil and the Dome fossil. She chose the Dome fossil, not really knowing what to do with it later on. She kept walking until she noticed a light, not an artificial light, but natural- as if it came from the sun. Celina ran toward it, positive that it was the exit out of Mt. Moon. Suddenly, smoke filled the entire cave, and 3 mysterious figures appeared.

"Nananda ko ra? {What's going on?}" Celina asked, coughing. 

"Prepare for trouble!" A woman shouted.

"And make it double!" A young man said.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Mee-owth, that's right!" A Meowth added. 

Celina stood back and examined the trio closely. The young man and woman were extremely attractive, and they didn't have the same obnoxious eyes that she hated so much. Jessie had a different uniform than the other Rockets that were dressed in black, and so did James. She couldn't help but notice how attractive James was. At the time he was holding a red rose dramatically near his face, and at once she realized that she didn't want to hurt them. There was something about the three, though. It was not unusual to her for a Meowth to talk, but it wasn't that that made her not want them harmed. They were a team, friends whose relationships would last. It was interesting- to watch them always be there for each other, feeling each others' happiness and pain. 

"I don't have time for this." Celina said, thinking of a good excuse. "Go bother some other trainer." 

"And why would we do that?" Jessie asked, smiling.

"We're here for your Pokémon, girl." James added, throwing the rose at her feet.

"Umm…" She thought carefully. "I know this boy, and he has some Pokémon that are definitely worth capturing!"

The trio seemed interested.

"Jessie! James! The boss wants you on the phone, now!" A Rocket yelled from a nearby tunnel.

"The boss…" They groaned as they walked away.

"We'll get to you later!" Meowth warned.

_"Yeah, if I'm stupid enough to hang around that long." Celina thought, fitting her backpack on more comfortably and exiting Mt. Moon. _

In half an hour she made it out of Route 4 and came across the next city, where she would battle in her second gym for another badge- and her second step up to the Pokémon League. 

ç To Be Continued…


End file.
